


Flock Together

by Liara_90



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Humor, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: Assorted moments in the entwined lives of STRQ.





	1. Summer & Raven

**Author's Note:**

> or, stories too short even for my own standards of one-shots.

* * *

Raven remained perfectly motionless, as if there was a Grimm prowling nearby and she was hoping it didn’t hear her heart beating. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. Most Grimm didn’t make her _nearly_ so nervous.

“I didn’t think you’d be ticklish, Raven,” Summer mused, as she wiggled each of Raven’s toes into the slots of the silicone spacer. The mattress squeaked a little as the two women squirmed atop it.

“I’m not,” Raven groused, flinching as Summer’s fingers played across her pinkie toe. “It’s just an involuntary twitch.”

“Of course, Raven,” Summer said in agreement, having neither the desire nor the idiocy to tease her fellow Huntress.

She moved quietly, smoothly, precisely, with the same comforting competence as she did on the field. Base coat, polish, top coat, applied with delicate dabs and soft strokes. Summer had picked out a dark berry color, and even Raven had to admit that the shade suited her.

“If you ever tell anyone about this-”

“I know, I know, ‘ _you’ll kill me and wear my skin like a cloak_ ’,” replied Summer with a smile. She had long since gotten used to Raven’s way with words.

“No, Summer… I actually like you,” Raven muttered, averting her gaze.

Summer set down the cotton swab she’d been using to tidy up errant specks of lacquer. “Thank you, Raven,” she said, her voice soft as silk, silver eyes wide and glistening. “And thank you for letting me-”

“-So I’ll kill whoever you tell,” Raven concluded, her voice low and her tone promising.

Summer smiled, brushing a few black locks out of Raven’s face. “Of course, Raven.”


	2. Taiyang & Qrow

* * *

Raven paused, her hand on the doorknob, as she listened to the sounds coming from inside the STRQ dorm room. For the door to be closed at all was a little unusual, and curiosity bested propriety.

 _“I’m telling you, mine is longer_ ,” she heard Qrow insist, followed by some minor shuffling.

 _“By, like,_ maybe _an inch_ ,” Taiyang bit back, his voice muffled slightly by the door. _“Hang on, let me stretch-”_

“ _That’s not going to_ -”

Raven took that moment to swing the door open, strolling through with an air of indifference and an expression of low-key disgust.

“ _Who’s-”_

_“Gah! Knock!”_

Before the door could swing shut Taiyang and Qrow had tripped over each other and toppled to the ground, forming on the floorboards a pile of limbs, laundry, and one tape measure.

Raven shook her head, carefully sidestepping the heap of humans in the center of the dorm. “Thanks for that, guys,” she said, flatly, dropping her schoolbag onto her desk and herself into her chair. “That’s something I could have gone the rest of my life not knowing.”

She kicked off her shoes. Tai furrowed his brow.

“What, that Qrow’s arm span is like an eighth of an inch longer than mine?”

He stared at Raven. Raven blinked.

“ _Wow_ sis,” Qrow added, still lying on the floor. “Did you actually think we were... “

“Oh, gross!” Tai added, for emphasis. “Grow up.”

Raven exhaled deeply, then got to her feet, forcefully yanking the laundry bag out of its basket. “I’m going to go put these in the machine,” she declared. “And watch them.”

And with that she turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her as she left.

“Well, that was awkward,” Qrow grumbled, as Tai squirmed beneath.

“Yeah,” Tai breathed in agreement. “Now hurry up and get off me, I think my dick’s stuck in my zipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by, of all things, [wikiHow](https://www.wikihow.com/Free-a-Penis-from-a-Stuck-Zipper).


	3. Taiyang & Raven

* * *

“C’mon, hurry up Raven, I need to piss!” Taiyang half-shouted, half-pleaded, rasping his knuckles for the umpteenth time on the door to their bathroom.

 _“Give me two fucking minutes, Tai_ ,” Raven’s half-exasperated, half-infuriated voice barked back.

Tai stared at the door. He stared at the ceiling. He stared at his feet, shifting his weight between them. And he listened.

“You’ve been in there freaking forever, Raven,” Tai pointed out, using situational awareness honed on a hundred battlefields. “…is it Number 2?”

“ _Tai!_ ”

“Well, is it?” The line of questioning was the only thing preserving the primacy of brain over bladder.

“ _No_.”

Tai frowned. “It isn’t?”

“ _No._ ”

“Are you throwing up?

“ _No._ ”

“I warned you about the cafeteria fajitas, remember, but-”

“ _I can’t find the string of my tampon and now I’m trying to scoop it out of my vagina before I get fucking toxic shock syndrome, okay?”_

Taiyang waited very quietly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though if you really need to know: <https://www.verywellhealth.com/how-to-remove-a-stuck-tampon-2721976>


	4. Summer & Qrow

* * *

Summer stared up at the moon, shining brilliantly in the clear autumn night. The hood of her cloak had fallen to her shoulders, and a cool breeze rustled her hairs. She idly wondered how many pieces of the moon she could count. First the crescent, then the dozen or so decent sized chunks, then the smaller pieces that her eyes could just barely make out… _one, two, three, four…_

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know you came to the rooftops.”

Summer glanced over shoulder, flashing a small smile at the arrival of Qrow Branwen. “Good evening, Qrow,” she said in greeting, as he shuffled over to her spot. “And what brings you up here?”

Qrow blinked, caught seemingly off-guard by the question. “Oh, I was just…” he rubbed the back of his neck “...stretching my legs, so to speak." He shot her a knowing look. "You?”

Summer turned her head, looking back up at the cosmos. “Sock on the door.”

“Ah.”

The syllable hung in the air for a long moment. Summer shot Qrow an apologetic smile. “Sorry. You probably didn’t need to know that.”

“It’s fine,” he said, patting Summer on the shoulder and sliding up beside her, craning his neck to take in the moon. “Still surprises me, y’know. Raven and… _Tai_ , of all people. But it’s fine.”

A grin escaped from the corner of Summer’s mouth. “Beacon Academy seems to be full of surprises, doesn’t it?”

“You can say that again.” Qrow scraped his shoe against the rooftop. “Some more fun than others.”

Summer’s smile faded, but her eyes shone just as bright. “At least we’re discovering them together.”

“At least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now! Please feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, feedback, or headcanons in the comments. Criticism is the only way I’ll ever get better as a writer. This work did not have a proofreader or beta-editor, so please feel free to point out any typographical mistakes.
> 
> As always, feel free to connect with me on [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/overview), [Tumblr](http://pvoberstein.tumblr.com/), or [MyAnimeList](https://myanimelist.net/profile/pvoberstein), where I use the pvoberstein username.


End file.
